Baby Doll
by NMarr
Summary: Dallas was never nice. Even with the girl he cared for the most, he was still hateful, violent,deceitful, hurtful, and ignorant. She was his Doll, even after the hell he put her through.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Alright so this is my first Outsiders story! I hope everyone likes it. I just started to think after reading so many Dallas love stories about how he changes when he's with _ girl, but it's Dallas Winston he would never change and he would never give anyone special treatment no matter how much he cared for someone.

* * *

><p><em>1 Year Ago.<em>

"Damn it Pony, you just had to drag us down here didn't ya' kid?" Dallas Winston was not the person you wanted to piss off. "If the damn socs are that much a pain in the ass how do you think these… these loaded douche bags are gonna be, huh wise-ass?"

"Oh cut it out Dally, the kid just wants to hear the speech and we'll be gettin' out of here in no time." Sodapop cut in. "Besides, if tuff Mr. Deru or whatever is there, then his two girls are gonna be there." Sodapop smirked slightly.

Everyone knew about the D'roux family. The rumor's stated that James Paul D'roux owned everything and since he didn't have any boys, his oldest girl, Pamela Ann was going to inherit everything. James' wife was also the subject of gossip. An Stella was a good looking woman for her age and many others were jealous. Greasers never cared about politics or business but there was a difference in the D'rouxs. James was once a greaser himself. The other reason greasers talked about the notorious family was their two daughters. They were said to be the best looking broads in the whole country and it was a quest to pick up the younger of the two. Donna Joan D'roux had a thing for greasers.

"In that case let's get front row." Steve mirrored Sodapop's expression. That statement had pretty much convinced the whole group to stay for the press conference.

"Let's take a smoke first; you know they don't let us smoke in front of the other people." Johnny stated, already heading towards the nearest trees. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"The more reason not to go." Dallas muttered.

"Woo wee, even these trees look more expensive than me." Two-bit commented.

"They probably are." Darry sighed. Everyone laughed including Two-bit.

"What's this whole party even bout, Pone?" Two-Bit added.

"Just some stuff bout the town is all." Ponyboy replied.

"Like what?" Two-Bit kept pushing while Ponyboy just shrugged.

"Some boring stuff coming from boring people." All eyes turned towards the petite brunette who was directly in front of them. Dallas brought his cigarette down while Johnny nearly jumped out of his own skin. The other boys just stared at her.

"The meeting's over there." Darry curtly said. He had a feeling he knew who this was.

"I know." She smirked, slowly walking towards them with exaggerated hip movements. "Anyone have another cigarette?" She asked looking at Johnny and Dallas. Johnny handed her one. "What, you're not going to light it for me, baby?" Her smirked grew bigger as Johnny blushed a light shed of red. Dallas lit her cigarette, already annoyed. "Why so quiet now?" She took a long drag of the cigarette and proceeded walking. "You know, I could use some help from one of you strong boys over there." She winked. Ponyboy's ears were as red as a tomato by this point.

"Maybe you should just-. "

"Dammit Donna, just one minute alone and you're already heating up the crowd!" Came another voice from behind Donna. "Get that thing out of your mouth and get back where you belong."

"Gosh. Why don't you just leave, Pam?"

Both girls had long, dark brown hair. Donna was a few inches shorter than the other girl. Donna rolled her eyes and proceeded to blow smoke in front of "Pam".

That set off the older girl and she immediately slapped Donna, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. Dallas smirked.

"So maybe it was a good idea."

"Maybe we should leave." Darry raised an eyebrow at Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Aw Darry this is just getting good!" Sodapop whined.

"Pamela, Donna!" James D'roux came running in between his daughters.

"Yep, just getting good." Steve echoed. James looked at the boys and then at his daughters.

"Behave yourselves and explain what happened here." He looked at everyone expecting an answer.

"Daddy, Pam hit me and I was just talking to these nice gentlemen about what this meeting was about!" Donna began crying. Dallas sighed; she was one of those socs. James looked at Donna with annoyance in his eyes then at Pamela.

"As usual she was getting all worked up." Pamela responded glaring at her sister. James sighed

"Donna, just go with your mother."

"But Daddy-"

"Go."

Darry gave an uncomfortable sigh; Ponyboy looked down while Johnny just looked another way. Everyone else, besides Dallas, was smiling.

"Pam." James warned looking at the gang. She sighed and turned towards them. She was even better looking the last one with beautiful emerald green eyes and heart shaped lips.

"I'm sorry for the commotion we caused, and for what you witnessed. Please forgive me." She said with a bit of sarcasm.

"S'ok this thing was boring anyway." Two-Bit replied with a big smile as usual. James nodded and proceeded to extend his hand out towards Darry.

"I'm James and this is Pamela." Darry shook his hand. The man had a strong grip.

"I'm Darrel; the one smiling like an idiot and the one with red ears are my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy. That's Johnny, Steve, Dallas and Two-Bit."

"Well welcome I'm glad you boys decided to come tonight and again I'm sorry about this little event." James responded already walking where the meeting was to take place. Pamela stayed put.

"I like your names." She said offering a smile to Soda, Pony and Two-Bit. "They are very unique." She said nodding her head up and down. Her gestures reminded Ponyboy of the girls in the movies he'd see, the way they would open their eyes and nod enthusiastically.

"Mines pretty good too." Dallas cut in. His eyes were locked on Pamela. She smiled and turned back to Darry.

"Are you staying?" She asked awkwardly.

"Pamela." Her father warned crossing his arms. "I always liked going to the town meetings when I lived here."

"You lived here?" Sodapop asked surprised.

"Sure did. You boys remind me a lot of me and my boys." James smirked reliving his violent youth. "Those were the days."

"Seriously?" Ponyboy asked. He never liked living in a town like theirs and he certainly didn't think anyone as powerful as James actually enjoyed it.

"Yes. Everything happened in this city. I met Stella here, she was real posh, and Pam was actually born in Tulsa too." He proceeded to look at his watch. "We've better get started Pam. Patrick said he was bringing Ronald so you and he could make plans later." Pam gave him a small smile, Ronald was her childhood friend.

"Can't I stay here for a few more minutes?" She smiled brightly. James sighed and looked at the gang. He wasn't so sure about leaving his daughter with a bunch of greasers. He knew what he was doing with girls at that age and he certainly didn't want anyone treating Pamela that way. Darrel looked like a fine young man though, and if anything were to happen he would be here and he could send Ronald in a few minutes.

He glared at Dallas. Dallas made it no secret he was hungrily looking at her.

"Fine, but only a few minutes alright?" She nodded.

"So what do you boys do around here for fun?"

"Well I usually go to the drive in." Ponyboy shrugged. She was awfully pretty and he didn't know what to say.

"So you're a Tulsa girl?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I guess, I'm actually moving not far from this place. I guess I just need some friends from here." She already liked Johnny. He had such sad big eyes that you couldn't help but smile at.

"Well people 'round here aren't friend material so a little warning, don't trust anyone and don't assume they're not gonna do anything." Darry replied sternly. "You're lucky we're not some weirdo's ready to harm you."

"Yeah we're animals." Sodapop chimed in. "Ignore Darry, well don't ignore him but just pretend he's not here right now." Soda rambled on. Pam laughed slightly; Sodapop had good looks on his side and had a smile to match.

"Close your mouth there Stevie," Two-Bit through a leaf at Steve.

"Shut up, Two-Bit. My mouth ain't open." Steve glared at Two-Bit. Pamela ignored their bickering and continued to look at everyone curiously. She wasn't doing it to be rude, but she was genuinely interested in all of the gang.

"So what, you like Tulsa?" Dally asked already moving in closer to her with his smirk.

"It's not bad, but I'm going to miss my old home and things are sure to get crazy with the elections and town meetings and such." She said taking a step away from Dallas. He laughed slightly taking a puff of his cigarette and setting his arm on a branch above him.

"Pam?" A soft voice came from behind them. Pamela smiled and looked up at the guy behind her.

"Hello Ronnie." She smiled. "Is it time, already?" She asked. Ronald nodded his head coolly smiling at her. He turned to look at the gang and eyed them cautiously.

"Yeah, your dad's about to start. Uhh- Hi, I'm Ronald Turner." He said standing next to Pam.

"Does it look like we care?" Dallas harshly said.

"We should get going Ronnie, don't want to keep Daddy waiting." She said trying to cover up Dally's rudeness.

Ronald glared at Dallas then turned back to Pamela, waiting for her to walk first. Pamela turned and gave everyone a little wave and smile, except Dallas. He winked at her and she simply walked back towards the crowd.

* * *

><p>"That Pamela girl is really somethin' ain't she?" Sodapop grinned at Steve who was sitting next to him on the couch. Two-Bit was rummaging through their refrigerator, Darry was on the arm chair, and Ponyboy was sitting at the table eating with Johnny and Dallas.<p>

"Broad's mine, Sodapop." Dallas yelled with the same smirk he kept giving Pam. Darry sighed.

"Come on Dallas, she's a nice girl maybe you should just back off." Darry suggested.

"Yeah Dally, and besides you got Sylvia." Johnny spoke up. Dallas rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to give up until he had Pamela.

"She'll be on my arm before y'know it." He smiled.

"I don't know Dally, I liked her, she seems nice and she's probably with that Ronald fella anyway, so you can just back off."

"Maybe, you should go for Donna." Darry kept urging on. "She looks more… I dunno. Our type?"

"She has Soc written all over her and she's probably too easy." Steven yelled over the TV.

"I like the chase." Dallas said smiling.

"Then why are you with Silvia?" Two-Bit began laughing. They soon began wrestling on the floor. Dallas shoved Two-bit off of him and lit another cigarette.

"She'll be mine; it's as simple as that."

"What makes you think she'll actually give into you?" Darry said eyeing Dallas. He simply shrugged.

"I'll figure something out, I'm goin out."

"Later Dally!"

"Don't let the fuzz find you."

"Or Silvia."

"Shut up Two-Bit."

* * *

><p>"Hey Johnny, wake up man!" Dallas said roughing Johnny's hair. He had slept in the lot and it seemed pretty early.<p>

"It's too bright." Johnny muttered not moving an inch.

"Too bright my ass. C'mon get up; I need to steal some more stuff. I wanted to see if you needed anything kid." Dallas kept giving him more noogies.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" Johnny sat up rubbing his eyes. "Where we headin' to?" He said standing up.

"A store." Dallas said smirking. He lit up his cigarette. "You wanna a cancer stick Johnny?"

"Yeah, sure." He said lighting up his own cigarette. "So what's up? You look a little distracted." They were walking towards the store at the end of Greaser territory. Johnny didn't mind though; no Soc. is stupid enough to mess with Dallas Winston.

"What are you, the fuzz?" Dallas looked at Johnny.

"I don't know, man. You seem out of it." They entered the store, the store clerk already eyeing them. Dallas shrugged.

"Do you think she moved yet?" Dallas asked slipping a pack of camels into his pocket.

"Who?"

"Pam, stupid."

"You still thinkin' about her?" Johnny asked a bit nervous. He knew Dallas better than anyone. They stood there for a few minutes, coolly stealing things around them. "And what about Sylvia?"

"Sylvia's easy, greaser trash. I need someone who'll give me a good chase, and Pam's just about the finest broad I've ever seen. Y'know she took a liking to ya' kid." Dallas said smirking slightly.

"She's still a soc though. You think Sylvia and Donna are the same?"

"Beats me. Shoot, they probably are. Come one, my pockets' don't fit anymore stuff. Let's go to the pharmacy across the street. There's a broad there who'll give us free Pepsis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **What's mine is mine, what's theirs is theirs.

**A/N: **Enjoy and it would be amazing if anyone would review.

* * *

><p>"You comin' Dally?" Sodapop's voice rang out through the small house.<p>

"Where?" Dallas asked leaning against the wall. He came here looking for Johnny and was instead met with Soda and Steve getting hyped up for something.

"Buck's! I can't believe you don't know! There's 'bout to be some huge party over there tonight." Steve shouted while shoving food into his mouth. Sodapop walked out, still putting grease in his golden hair.

"Leave some for Pony!" He said putting the last piece of chocolate cake in the fridge. "So you comin' Dall?" Dallas shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I'll drop by later." He replied absentmindedly.

"Aw c'mon, you've missed almost every party for the last month! Think about it Dallas, girls and beer!" Steve seemed almost too excited.

"You can always bring your girl, like we are. Remember Steve?" Soda playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well we're leaving now. What are you gonna do?" Steve said ignoring Soda. He started walking towards the door.

"What are you, the fuzz?" Dallas trailed after them, walking towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, careful Dallas, y'know Socs like going over to that area." Sodapop said over his shoulder, although he was pretty sure that was what Dallas wanted. All he heard were Dallas' vanishing footsteps. He ignored him.

"Let's pick Sandy up first."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't Houdini!" Two-Bit cracked up at his own joke.<p>

"What the hell are you even talkin' about?" Dallas glared at Two-Bit, he didn't want anyone tagging along, and it was incredibly hard to get rid of Two-Bit

"You know what I mean! You've been disappearin' for the past two months, hey even Johnny! Where exactly have you been up to, Dally?" Two-Bit smiled as if he just won some kind of prize.

"I don't have to tell you nothin'." Dallas abruptly pushed passed Two-Bit. Two-Bit stared after Dallas, there was no way in hell he was going to miss this opportunity. He waited until Dallas was barely in sight. Carefully, he hid behind alleys and inside the store he had just robbed. It looked as if Dallas was heading to Soc. turf. This couldn't be good. As tough as Dallas was, he couldn't take on every soc. at once. Or maybe he could. It _was _Dallas Winston.

Amazingly, there were no problems for either Dallas or Two-Bit. They were at some fancy neighborhood; it looked like Dallas was heading to the apartment building. He strolled in nonchalant and Two-Bit jogged in a few minutes afterwards. A doorman held the door open, eyeing Two-Bit as he walked in.

"Hey monkey suit, you seen the other grease walk in?" Two-Bit smiled.

"Um, Pardon me… Sir?"

"Where the other guy like me head to?" Two-Bit repeated.

"You mean Mr. Winston?" The door man asked with a scowl. Two-Bit was taken back. _Mr. Winston?_ He cracked up laughing.

"OK. OK. Yeah just tell me where _Mr. Winston _is. Were buds." Two-Bit said between laughs. The doorman raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"5th floor, room number 31."

Two-Bit stood in the elevator alone. The people would just head to the stairs once they got a look at him. Two-Bit chuckled and walked out, looking for room 31.

"29, 30, are he we are. Room 31." Two-Bit knocked and took a step back, not really sure what to expect.

"Coming." A soft, feminine voice came from behind the door. The doorman must have given him the wrong room. "Yes?" A very attractive girl answered the door. "Um, I'm sorry I don't really remember your name, I didn't think anyone else would come. Come in!" Pamela D'roux held the door open. Two-Bit stood there. Frozen. No. That dog. Two-Bit walked in, noticing Johnny watching the TV and Dallas sitting on the couch, already glaring at him.

"Hey Two-Bit, what're you doin' here?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Did you follow me idiot?" Dallas growled, standing up. Two-Bit looked at the three other people in the room, specifically at Dallas and Pam.

"Oh, don't tell me you two are together?" Two-Bit began to crack a smile. Pam smiled at him.

"Can I get you anything Two-Bit?"

"No, you can't, because he's either leaving or getting his teeth knocked in." Dallas threatened. He wrapped his arms around Pamela's waist, still glaring at Two-Bit.

"Oh quit it, Dallas!" Pam complained moving away from him. "If Two-Bit wants to stay, he's welcome to. Dallas directed his glare at Pam, only making his arms stiffer. Pam struggled. "Dallas." She muttered. Johnny eyed them nervously, only calming down once Pamela sighed and stopped struggling, laying against Dallas.

"No. I said Two-Bits leavin' and if he spills, he'll be in the hospital for weeks." Dallas "whispered", loudly, against Pam's ear. She rolled her eyes, already annoyed. Pam scowled at the floor.

"I beg your pardon," Pam crossed her arms, "If Two-Bit leaves, then so do you." For once, Two-Bit was actually quiet. Things were already so tense. Dallas abruptly let go of her and stormed towards the door.

"I'll leave, but not cause you told me, but cause I felt like it. Let's get out of here." He walked out the door and Two-Bit and Johnny followed after awkwardly saying bye to Pamela.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dally wait up, man!" Johnny tried catching up to him.<p>

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Two-bit jogged along. Dallas stopped and glared at Two-Bit.

"You say anything and you're going to be wishing you were a damn soc." He glared at Two-bit. Dallas was fuming.

"Not a peep outta me." Two-Bit motioned to his mouth.

"Wait, looks like trouble." Johnny tensed up. He knew what headlights pointing at a greaser gang meant, and he didn't like it.

"Good." Dallas lit up his cigarette, waiting coolly for the socs. To exit the car.

"Looks pretty fair." Two-Bit whispered as 4 big, mean-looking socs stepped out.

"What are you dirt bags doing on our turf?" One of them spat.

"Why don't you do something 'bout it?" Dallas laid against the wall. Two-Bit reached into his pocket.

The socs laughed. "Grease actually thinks he can take us on!" They began to walk towards the gang menacingly. Two-Bit quickly pulled his switchblade out, motioning towards the socs. They backed off a bit.

"That one's so scared that he needs a knife to fight, and the little one's already shaking!" They continued to laugh. Dallas was getting annoyed and flicked his cigarette to ground. He slowly walked towards the biggest soc and punched him square on the jaw. That began their little fight. Two-Bit went after the other guy to tackled Dallas, throwing his blade at Johnny. Johnny kept the blade in front of him, forcing the other soc to keep his distance. Dallas was laying a beating on two of the socs and Two-Bit was holding his own.

"Enough!" Pamela came running outside, putting herself in front of Johnny. "You so much as even look at these boys again and I will make sure all your precious money and reputation burns!" Pam was pissed off. No one was stopping, the guy Pam was in front of walked towards her smiling creepily.

"I am Pamela D'roux. You have no idea who you're messing with; my father will be notified about this!" The soc stopped dead in his tracks and ran back towards his car, pulling of the guys Dallas was beating with him. Two-Bit and Dallas were still going at it with the last two socs not stopping until they ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Dallas fumed, yelling at Pam who was checking on Johnny.

"Hey Dally, come one. Lay off her." Two-Bit tried to interject. He'd rarely see Dallas this angry and when he did, the one responsible stayed in the hospital for weeks. Dallas quickly got in his face.

"This ain't any of your damn business." Dallas glared at Two-Bit and gripped Pam's arm harshly turning her towards him.

"You don't mess with my damn stuff!" He continued to shout. Pam looked scared and Johnny and Two-Bit were worried. Johnny stayed behind Pam, not sure what to do.

"Dallas, let go!" She tried freeing her arm but Dallas just continued to glare at her.

"I don't need you in my fucking fights!" He was shouting in her face.

"Dallas she was just trying to help!" Johnny shouted nervously.

"This isn't any of your fucking business kid!

"Dallas, come on, let's just get home." Two-Bit tried saying. He cautiously put his hand on Dallas' back. Dallas turned around and pushed Two-Bit.

"Don't fucking touch me. I'll go where ever the hell I want." He glared at Pam as he walked away.

"Are you alright?" Pamela asked Johnny and Two-Bit.

"Us? We're fine, it's you I'm worried about. I'm gonna go try to calm him down. If you don't find me tomorrow, look for me at the hospital." He said jogging after Dallas.

"Johnny? You can't leave, your nose could be broken."

"It's fine Pam, I promise. Did Dallas hurt you?" Johnny asked nervously. Fighting just made him uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle Dallas. But you're not fine Johnnycake. You're nose is bleeding like a waterfall. I am not letting you go back home like this, come on, I'm not taking no as an answer. Johnny followed Pamela back to her apartment, looking back for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Are you still following me?" Dallas asked still furious.<p>

"Look, I just sayin' you really scared Pam there." Two-bit matched Dallas' pace. They were already in their turf.

"What happens with Pam and me is our business." Dallas spat at Two-Bit.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down!" Two-Bit threw his arms in the air. "Where you going?"

"What do you care?" Dallas turned into the next street, popping up his collar and strutting away. It was still cold out and he just wanted to cause some trouble and forget about Pamela. He kept walking until he saw the bright neon sign. He stopped and saw a short, good-looking and familiar broad. Dallas smirked and swayed into Buck's.

"Well, if it isn't Dallas Winston. Where have you been hiding from me, Honey?"

"That's not important, what's important is what we're about to do." Dallas smirked and grabbed a hold of the brunette. "Come on, Sylvia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Ponyboy muttered as he closed the door behind him.<p>

"Hey pone, what are you doin' back so early?" Sodapop raised his head slightly. He had gotten in late from Buck's last night and had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Well, I didn't wanna go lonesome so I looked for Johnny and I can't find him. I was hoping he'd be here." Ponyboy walked towards the small kitchen.

"Damn, watch it kid!" Steve shoved the younger boy's foot away from his stomach.

"Sorry, Steve. What are you doin' on the floor anyway?" Ponyboy plopped down on the chair. "Is Darry asleep?

"What do you care?" Steve mumbled, already falling asleep. Sodapop threw a cushion at Steve's head.

"We were at Buck's all last night... and for most of the morning. That's weird, about Johnnycake, I mean. You looked everywhere?' Sodapop turned on his side, facing the kitchen.

"Yeah, drive-in, park, arcade, pharmacy. You think he might be with Dallas?"

"Doubt it, Dally was at Buck's last night and left with Silvia." Soda smirked, he was pretty sure Dally was having a good time.

"Hmm..." Ponyboy couldn't help but think of Johnny's face after the socs attacked him, how bruised and bloody it was

"Hey Pone, don't worry now. Maybe he's with Two-Bit or maybe he got cold and went with his old folks." Sodapop got up and sleepily walked towards his little brother.

"I don't know what's worse." Ponyboy sighed. Sodapop wrapped his arm around Pony.

"Hey, I got a feeling he's OK, alright? Why don't I help you look for him after I get some food?" Sodapop offered after seeing that Ponyboy wouldn't be comfortable until he found Johnny.

"Alright, thanks Soda. Hurry up and eat then!" Ponyboy rushed him.

"Honey I'm home!" Two-Bit burst through the door.

"Damn it Two-Bit! What are ya' blind?" Steve cursed at Two-Bit. Two-bit had barged in and had completely fallen over Steve.

"Hey Bud, we're not that close!"

"Get off me!" Two-Bit laughed as he got off Steven.

"Hey Two-Bit, you seen Johnny anywhere?" Ponyboy asked impatiently.

"Gee I'm fine, thanks. Sure, I'd love a beer!" Two-Bit pulled a cold one out of the refrigerator. "Ah, don't worry about Johnnycake. Trust me, he's fine. Probably better than us grease balls." Two-Bit laughed alone. No one really understood why or what he was saying.

"You know where he is?" Sodapop raised an eyebrow at Two-Bit.

"Who?" Dallas left the door open and took Two-Bit's beer.

"They're worried 'bout Johnny." Two-Bit glanced at Dallas.

"Yeah, I can't find him and Two-Bit says he's fine." Ponyboy looked up at the gang.

"Where is he then?" Sodapop asked suspiciously. Dallas shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"Then how do you know he's alright?" Ponyboy pressed on.

"Because we do!" Two-Bit said loudly. He shifted his leg uncomfortably.

"What's goin' on fellas?" Sodapop asked. He knew something was up. Two-Bit was a terrible liar.

"Nothin', I don't know why you're all up in my face. Alright. I said Johnny's fine and that's that." Dally said sternly. He was getting annoyed. It was bad enough that Two-Bit knew about Pam, and now the gang kept pestering him about it.

"OK, OK, I think we all need to cool it. See Pony, Dally says Johnny's fine, you can stop worrying now kiddo." Sodapop filled Ponyboy's glass with more water.

"So, how's Sylvia?" Steven smirked at Dallas.

"What's it to ya?" Dallas tried hiding the small smirk threatening to reveal itself. Sodapop and Steve howled. Ponyboy started to blush.

"Gee, I don't know, those love bites look pretty fresh." Steve pointed his finger at Dallas' neck. Two-Bit frowned at Dallas. He knew Dallas was angry with Pamela, but this was pretty low. Dallas smacked Steve's hand away and popped his collar.

"Well aren't you grouchy today." Steve remarked rubbing his now red hand.

"Fuck off." Dallas said. He took the last swing from his beer.

"Yeah, what's wrong Dally; you look kind of angry, man." Sodapop looked up at Dallas, he seemed angrier than usual, which was weird since he had spent all night "loving" Sylvia. Maybe they had another fight, Sodapop thought.

"Well maybe if you stop houndin' me with all your damn questions I wouldn't be so damn grouchy!" Dallas threw the empty beer can at the trash can.

* * *

><p>Johnny felt the cool red leather through his fingers. He'd never been in something so tuff.<p>

"Shoot Pam this car is really something." Johnny said, still amazed by Pam's red Cadillac. Pamela couldn't help but smile at Johnny's amazement.

"Maybe if you went back to school and graduated, I can get you one as a present." Pam glanced at Johnny. She couldn't help but love Johnny already. It was something about him that made her want to protect and care for him. Pamela looked at him like a brother. Truth be told, she didn't think much of Johnny, or even Dallas, when she first met the boys. She was too preoccupied with her sister. It wasn't until she walked in on Dallas stealing from her apartment that she actually saw them. She was terrified of Dallas, but Johnny's deep brown eyes kept her unusually calm. As first meetings go, it was not the best. She'd been caring for Johnny ever since and somehow, she ended up with Dallas.

"Boy, Pam, you really know how to convince a guy, but I don't think I can do that. I'm not smart like Pony. I promise I'll get a job though, and I'll be tough too, I'll be just like Dally. I'll take care of my friends." Johnny didn't like to let Pam down. She had been trying to convince him to go back to school for a long time, but Johnny just wasn't having it.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'll stop bugging you."

"So are you and Dallas alright?" Johnny asked taking a gulp. Things got pretty hectic the night before, although it was nothing new.

"Hm? Oh don't worry about us sweetie, you know how Dallas is…" Pamela smiled at the boy. It was just how things were with Dallas; she knew what she got herself into. Johnny nodded.

"You can just drop me off here." Johnny said pointing at the park.

"You sure? I can take all the way to the Curtis' house. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh come on Pam, I sleep here and if you go any farther you'll get jumped. Thanks." Johnny got out of the car with a small bag on his shoulder. "See you soon, I'm sure Dally and I'll be there next week."

"Call first and I'll pick you up. I know, I know you can take care of yourself, but I also might not be home. I'm going to Paris pretty soon and I wouldn't want you to go all the way to the other side of town for nothing."

"Paris, wow. Alright then Pam."

Johnny watched the tuffest car he had ever seen drive away. Pamela was something. He really liked her. She was too nice with him though. Johnny walked the familiar steps towards Pony's house, looking over his shoulder every once in a while. He opened the gate and walked through the open door. The whole gang was there.

"Oh, hey guys." Johnny quietly greeted, he threw the bag on the floor. "What's goin' on?"

"Johnny, where you been man?" Sodadpop asked calmly. Johnny looked over at Dallas.

"Y'know, just walking around is all."

"Are those new jeans?" Steve asked eyeing Johnny's pants.

"Uh, well yeah, I walked by this store and I stole 'em." Johnny gulped.

"Why's the receipt stickin' out of your pocket then?" Steve was dumbfounded.

"… I stole it." Johnny replied, growing nervous.

"You stole the receipt?" Sodapop asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna go to the drive-in later?" Ponyboy blurted, trying to help his best friend. For some reason, Johnny was hiding something as well. He ignored it though; he was just relieved that his best friend was alive and not passed out on some street.

"Yeah, sure, man."

"OK, C'mon Dally! We're done, we just wanna know, you and Sylvia, you good?" Steve asked Dallas. Dallas looked at Johnny. He looked fed and clean. All thanks to the broad that was driving him crazy. He smirked, Pamela thought she could do whatever the hell she wanted, and damn well he could too. He could damn well see whoever and however many broads he felt like. Dallas smirked.

"We're great." Johnny eyed him nervously. Two-Bit's eyes flickered between Johnny and Dallas. For once he was quiet.

* * *

><p>"Come on Johnny, all the seats will be taken if we don't get there soon!" Ponyboy ran towards the rusty steel gates of the rodeo. Soda asked them to come along, much to Steve's chagrin. They were supposed to meet up with Evie and Sandy and get good seats.<p>

"I'm not as fast as you, besides, I'm sure the girls saved us some." Johnny tried to catch up.

"Who's riding first?" Ponyboy asked as he slid through a hole in the fence.

"Probably Steve, y'know Dally likes goin' last." Johnny asked following Ponyboy

"I can't wait 'til Darry lets me ride." Ponyboy stretched his neck, searching for Sandy and Evie.

"We're goin' to be tuff, I'm gonna ask Dally to teach me, ain't no one better than him." Johnny said, looking at the opposite direction. "I see 'em, up there!

* * *

><p>"What you girls think? Huh?" Sodapop twirled Sandy around, holding tight and planting kisses on top of her head.<p>

"Yeah, see how much better I did than Pepsi Cola over here?" Steve wrapped his arm around Evie's waist, pulling her close.

"Gee Soda that was great man!" Ponyboy looked at his older brother in admiration.

"Thanks Pone, I saw you cheering for me, kid!"

"Where's Dally?" Johnny asked impatiently. He couldn't wait to see him. Dallas was on fire! He really was the best rider in Tulsa.

"Oh, he was over with Sylvia." Steve shrugged.

"What?"

"I SAID HE WAS WITH SYLVIA. Damn Johnnycake, you deaf or somethin'?" Johnny laughed as Steve held him in a headlock.

"Leave 'em alone." Dallas deep voice rang through the stalls. Steve immediately let go of Johnny.

"We were just playin'…"

Dallas strutted next to Johnny; he still had his cowboy hat on. His blonde white hair was deep contrast with the pitch black hat. Johnny stiffened at the sight of Sylvia on his arm.

"C'mon Johnny, How was I?" Dallas smiled expectantly at the younger kid.

"Great…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, Dally, you really killed it out there." Sodapop patted Dallas' back. It was no surprise that Dallas was the best rider, or that he loved to stroke his ego.

Johnny didn't even try to hide his discomfort. For the hour in which they were there, he kept making snide comments about cheaters and relationships. The girls agreed with him, commenting on how their boys would never do such a thing. Dallas, on the other hand, glared daggers at him. Johnny got his point across.

"Alright boys, Sandy and I are gonna head out to the diner." Sodapop looked around, the sun was already setting.

"We'll go with you." Steve said walking alongside Sandy.

"You wanna join us Pony?" Soda smiled down at his little brother.

"Umm, no thanks. I'll just hang around with Johnny." Ponyboy tried to ignore Steve's piercing glare. Although, he _was _hungry and it _was_ his brother.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Ponyboy started towards the concession stand after the two couples departed.

"Hey honey, be a doll and get me on too?" Dallas winked at Sylvia, slightly pushing her towards Pony. Dallas waited until both of them were out of ear shot.

"What the hell are you doin' kid?" Dallas sneered at Johnny.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Dal."

"Really? So all that cheating stuff was just casual conversation?

"Alright fine, it's about Pam, Dallas. What are you doin'? She's the best girl I've ever met and you're two-timing her with a girl who two-times you while you're in the slammer? That just wrong, man." Johnny kicked a small rock, avoiding Dallas' gaze. Dallas let out a loud sigh.

"Look kid, you really should really mind your own business about this; Pamela and I, don't worry about us. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go see her next week, alright? We'll both cool down."

"You can't, Dally. She's leaving tomorrow; she's goin' to Paris and What about Sylvia?"

"Don't worry about that broad either, but what you mean she's leaving tomorrow?" Dallas' eyebrows knitted together. This was news to him.

"She is, she told me today. What are ya' goin' do? She's probably still upset at you."

"Relax, kid. Now, I know I can count on you not to mention her to Pam, right?"

"Well. Yeah I guess. You're not goin' to see her anymore?"

"They were out of Pepsi, but I got you a cola." Sylvia and Ponyboy walked through the uneven dirt road.

"I told ya, don't worry about it." Dallas muttered. "I said a Pepsi." He said louder. "Whatever, c'mon I've got places to go." He put his arm around Sylvia roughly. "I'll see you boys later."

"Bye Dally, Sylvia!" Ponyboy waved, sipping on his cola.

"He doesn't deserve her." Johnny muttered jamming his hands into his pockets.

* * *

><p>Dallas looked at the new watch he had just stolen. 10:03 P.M. He hoped she was still awake. He effortlessly climbed the fire escape. The looks on the socs faces made the trip worthwhile. It was one of the reasons he never entered through the lobby. That and the look on her face. There she was. Dallas stared at her for a moment. Damn broad was beautiful. He focused his eyes on the object on her bed. It looked like a big leather suitcase. So Pamela was leaving. Dallas slowly opened the door, his jaw set and eyes focused on the woman inside. He slowly and quietly entered the big room, letting the window slide down abruptly, and loudly. Pamela shuddered, standing motionless with her back to him. Dallas could see her trembling; he could hear her breathe harder. He immediately relaxed his expression and smiled. He had no control with Pam. Just seeing her drove him mad. He had to touch her, he had to feel her skin, feel her lips on his...<p> 


End file.
